A Bonding Guilt Tony & Maria
by Happy Hattie
Summary: What if you were in love with the killer of your husband? What if this secret eventually brought you even closer together? A Tony and Maria fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

This is really the same Fanfic as before but I have made some changes now that I get what I am doing a bit better. Hope you enjoy and feel free to comment/Review.

I do not own the rights to these characters!

Scene 1 – The Truth is revealed

It was just after Tony had declared her worst fears. Maria backed away from his grasp as he had both hands on her shoulders. She looked around her lounge at the objects that belonged to him and began to throw them in his direction and as she did this the words, "I killed Liam" still echoed in her mind. Tony just stood there as he had things thrown at him, he did not even try and protect himself.

Tony murmured under his breath, "I'm sorry."

Surprisingly it was these very words that got to Maria the most. She approached him and just stood in front of him for a moment, just looking into his eyes which were so full of sorrow and remorse. Maria's eyes however were full of disgust and hatred which made Tony anxious as he had never seen her this way, not even when she thought he had killed her husband before. Maria then raised her hand and slapped him. Tears ran down his face and as fast as he tried to wipe them away they just came flooding back.

"I let you into my house, I let you touch my baby and I loved you." Maria shouted.

"I am so so sorry Maria. I never wanted this to happen I swear, I didn't even mean for him to be killed. It was just... it was just meant to be a warning."

"GET OUT! GET OUT!" Maria pushed Tony in the direction of the door. She then opened it and pushed him out. Tony fell to the payment though on his knees, not because Maria had strength in her push but because he felt weakened and had lost the strength within him. Tears were still running down his face. He then gripped his chest in pain but Maria did not even batter an eyelid she just watched him on his knees, in pain. He repeatedly took deep breathes in an attempt to calm himself down.

"Maria!" Tony pleaded. In the background he could hear baby Liam crying. "Let me at least say goodbye to the wee man."

Maria looked at him in disgust at even the suggestion that he would go near her son and then slammed the door. As she shut the door she slid down it crying and listening as her baby cried.

Tony however was still outside. He sat for a moment trying to compose himself, his chest still in pain but no physical pain could even come close to the pain of losing Maria and baby Liam.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Meetings in the street

The next day Maria came out of number seven pushing Liam in his pram. Tony was just getting out of the car looking a complete scruff. He was unshaven and wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Maria glanced over and proceeded by ignoring him.

"MARIA!" Tony shouted after her as he ran out into the street. As he did so Dev Alahan was driving down and just stopped in the nick of time but Tony paid no attention to the fact that he was nearly ran over and ran down the pavement after Maria. Maria carried on; she wasn't interested in what he had to say.

She headed towards the bus stop and as she got there a bus pulled up which she immediately got on. As she got on and paid the bus driver and told him where she wanted to go she then pulled the pram onto the bus also. Tony ran over and helped her by picking the front of it up and although Maria was quietly grateful she ignored him and sat down. She sat at the front of the bus as she had a pram and made it that Liam was facing her. As the bus drove of Tony just sat at the bus stop and watched completely out of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Letting Go

Ten minutes later Maria got off the bus and walked a few minutes down the road and stood outside the cemetery. She walked towards Liam's grave. As she stood before the grave she paused for a moment and tears streamed down her cheeks. She then fell to her knees. "Look at me ey Liam, an emotional wreck. Maria paused for a moment "You know if you were alive, I probably wouldn't be coming to you for support in fact you would probably be the last person I would want to talk to. Things would have been so different if it weren't for you and Carla, for starters you would be alive. I was distraught when you left me Liam but in a way it was a rude awakening. I had been living a lie for such a long time. I'd known for a while that you loved Carla. Sometimes when I looked at you I could just tell that your heart was somewhere else. Then I fell in love with someone who, I thought, loved me as much as I loved them but perhaps it wasn't love for Tony, perhaps it was just guilt. I often delude myself with the idea that if you had of been alive we would have had this picture perfect marriage and the three of us would have lived happily ever after but when you asked me to marry you, it was only because I fell pregnant and when I lost the baby, I could tell that part of you was relieved. I don't know whether you would have even wanted Liam, perhaps he would have been just another thing that got in the way of you being with Carla." The odd tear slid down Maria's face. She then slid of her wedding ring and placed it down on the grave. "So, I think it's time I moved on, I loved you I really did but unlike that Mother of yours I can't keep thinking about what would Liam say to this and that, and I cannot carry on thinking we were in the perfect marriage so, this is goodbye. Just because you are dead doesn't mean that I should keep you in my heart when I wouldn't be doing if you were alive. Goodbye sweetheart." Maria dried her tears and stood to her feet.

Maria wanted to let go of all her past skeletons and if that meant letting go of the idea that Liam was this perfect man then so be it. She kissed her son, Liam on the forehead and wandered back to the bus stop.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Drowning in self pity

Meanwhile, Tony was sat in his office at Underworld with the blinds down and the door closed. He sat in his chair with a bottle of whisky in one hand and his blackberry in the other that had a picture of Maria holding baby Liam. His eyes were filled with sadness.

As the girls started to come back from their lunch he put the bottle away and slid his blackberry back into his pocket. He then sat their gazing into space until Sally came in.

"We have finished the order, what do you want us to do next." Sally asked. Tony stood up and signalled for her to go back to the factory floor. He stood before all of the girls as they were sat at their machines.

"Just go, all of you just finish up for the day!" Tony told her

"But we have only just come back from lunch." Sally replied, shocked by him allowing them the rest of the day off

"Just go, tell everyone to just go!"

Tony watched through the door everyone clearing out of the factory and gossiping amongst themselves. Once they had cleared he went to the door and locked it.


End file.
